Revelations
by Lexosaurus
Summary: Human AU: Jack is requested to help out for a Christmas benefit and because he really needs community service for his college apps, Jack reluctantly agrees. Will Jack get close with his new group or will he fall to Pitch's seemingly-friendly charm? More importantly, will his friends find out Jack's terrible secret? WARNING: ABUSE, SELF-HARM, SUICIDE ATTEMPT
1. Chapter 1: Unseen

**I'm just going to be totally honest and say that I've never written accents before. Just use your imagination or something when reading for me, ok? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer****: I'm not cool enough to own ROTG or any characters associated with it.**

Jack slipped past the groups of students clogging up the hallway and into the building. He tugged on his blue hoodie to make sure the hood was still completely covering his messy white hair. He didn't want people recognizing him just yet. He wanted a few moments where he could pretend he was just like everyone else.

"Move it, Frost!" one of Jack's least favorite people shoved him out of the way, causing books to tumble out of his arms.

_So much for blending in, _he thought with a grimace and bent down to pick them up. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be. You were takin' up the whole goddamn hallway!" the boy exclaimed. He had dull brown hair and tan skin with toned muscles. He was tall, probably a little over 6 feet, and wore a gray t-shirt and black pants with gray and white shoes. His name was Aster and he and Jack had hated each other since they were kids. The only problem was that Aster was popular and had social support while Jack on the other hand...well...he had no one.

No one ever talked to Jack. The few times he went to lunch instead of camping out in the library he was completely alone at a table. He did all his work alone in class also. When the teacher would assign him to partner up with someone, 95% of the time proceeding the arrangement the kid would turn to his/her friends and go "Ugh, I got Frost. Shoot me." At first this bothered Jack, but now he just learned to live with it. Between his home life and his school life, he was used to all the hate.

"Sorry," Jack reiterated.

"Did I say you could keep talking to me?"

Jack bit his lip and tugged his hood to make sure it was secure over his head.

"Better, Frost. Let's keep it that way." Aster stormed off.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly made his way to his locker. He tried to attract as little attention as possible. He didn't want another run-in like the one with Aster.

Little did Jack know he never succeeded in attracting zero attention, for a shadowy black figure was watching him.

LINEBREAK

"Open your books to page 94, please," his math teacher droned to the class. Although Jack was pretty good at math, he hated it. Jack suspected the only reason he understood math was because he never did anything other than study. Sure it was a sad life, but he was used to it. He didn't know any different.

Jack opened his books and stared at the numbers. He _really _didn't feel like doing math that second. Maybe he could just get up to go to the bathroom for a minute...

_NO! _he panicked. He couldn't leave class. What if he missed something important? His dad would be furious! The last thing Jack wanted to do was make his dad hate him more than he already did.

So he stayed in class and did his work like the studious boy his dad wanted him to be. At least, that's what Jack thought his dad wanted him to be. He could never really tell with that man.

"Jack," hissed someone. Jack ignored him. Whoever it was, they wouldn't be talking to Jack unless it was something hurtful.

"_Jack,_" the voice insisted as the mystery person tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Jack turned around. Sitting there was a new student from England. He was tall with grayish skin, black hair, black eyes, and a bony structure with high cheekbones.

"What did you get for number seven?" the British boy asked.

Jack froze, confused. Who was this kid and why was he talking to him? He was Jack freaking Frost. No one wanted to be caught dead having a nonchalant conversation with _him_.

"Uh, you there? Helloooo?"

"Oh uh right. Number 7 number7number7number7..." Jack muttered under his breath as he searched his paper for the answer. When he found it he turned back around to face the other boy. "I got three pi over four."

"Oh well this is comforting then. I must be doing _something _right. Thank you Jack," the other boy gave a slight nod to him and a smile.

"Um, thanks," Jack blinked, still confused.

"Jack," the boy gasped, peeking over Jack's shoulder and at his paper. "My, you are quite the mathematician. You're already on problem number twelve!"

"Oh, uh, thanks?" Jack ran his hand through his hair nervously. The British boy spoke in such a meticulous manor that it was almost condescending. It reminded him a bit of his father when Jack was little.

"Tell me, how do you do it?"

"I think I've just had a lot of practice and time." Jack stared hard at his desk.

"Oh, time? Hmm, is it because no one wants to hang out with you?"

_Well that was blunt. _"I dunno, maybe?"

The British boy patted Jack's shoulder. "It's alright, Jack. _I _understand. You and I should hang out some time then."

Jack's eyes grew wide. Someone liked him? What, how? Jack opened his mouth to say yes when suddenly the loudspeaker came on. "_Would Nicholas St. North, Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Dentem, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Jack Frost please report to Mr. Lunar's office."_

"Why did they call you down with those weirdos?" the British boy questioned. "I didn't know you all were so chummy."

"We're not," he replied quietly.

"Oh well then perhaps we can continue this conversation another time, Jack." Pitch gave Jack a small smile and looked down at his math paper. "Have fun."

LINEBREAK

"Uh, hello?" Jack pushed the heavy door to Mr. Lunar's office open. He was the last one there, of course.

Mr. Lunar stood up, his face brimming with happiness. He wore a silver-blue sweater with khakis and black shoes. He was older, maybe in his mid-60's. His hair was gray and neatly brushed in a side-part. His eyes were wrinkled from many years of smiling. Yet, he still carried an aura of authority and wisdom with him that made him intimidatingly respectable.

"Welcome, Jack, let's get started," he stood. Jack noticed the tight clique of teens shooting him weird looks. Mr. Lunar just continued, "So the holidays are coming up and once again, the school has called upon you guys to hold the Christmas benefit this year."

"Right, uh, what's _he _doing here?" Aster was the first to speak up. He motioned to Jack.

"Jack will be your newest addition," Mr. Lunar put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack gave an involuntary flinch. Thankfully, Mr. Lunar either didn't notice or pretended not to.

"Waitwaitwait, back up," Aster stepped towards Jack and Mr. Lunar. All Jack wanted to do was disappear.

Aster glared hard at Jack and continued, "You mean to tell me that even though the four of us have handled the Christmas benefit just fine for the kids every year on our own, you want to add to our already-established team? And not just anyone, but _Jack Frost?_"

"Bunny!" Toothiana elbowed Aster in the ribs. "What he means to say is of course we'll be more than happy to take in another to our group!"

"Ah, yes, the more the merrier, correct?" Nicholas agreed.

Sanderson just nodded.

Aster sighed and face-palmed. "Can you at least tell us _why _we're not sufficient enough on our own?"

"It's not that I don't think you guys are fine the way you are because, believe me, you hold outstanding benefits each year. Truly, they are amazing. A work of art-"

"Then why do we need Frost?" Aster growled. "If they're as good as you say they are then we don't need him."

"Bunny stop it!" Toothiana muttered sharply just out of earshot to Mr. Lunar.

"I just think you guys could use another team member," Mr. Lunar explained. "A new perspective, a new point of view, a new opinion! I want this year to be spectacular and I know Mr. Frost can really help come up with new creative ideas."

"Really?" Aster deadpanned. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Jack Frost here?"

_Why is it like I'm never in the room?_

"Aster," Mr. Lunar sighed. "Just give Jack a chance."

"Fine, whatever." Aster surrendered.

"Jack, would you be willing to participate in this?" Mr. Lunar finally asked.

Jack stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets and glared at the ground. It didn't sound like anyone wanted him to be a part of this but this would probably _really _look good on those college applications that would hopefully lead to some type of scholarship since he couldn't afford tuition and he certainly wasn't going to ask his father for money. He closed his eyes. He really didn't want to help them. They didn't seem to need or want him. But Jack really needed to do this. He had to say yes.

"Sure, I'm in. When do we start?"

* * *

**I'm so tired right now. I've been listening to the same song on loop for like the past five hours. *sigh* I should really get to bed.**

**Well this was my first ROTG fanfiction. It's probably caked with grammatical errors and stuff because I am beyond exhausted so I really should wait to post this tomorrow but nah. **


	2. Chapter 2: Disappear

**Hey guys so if you didn't notice, the warnings have changed! I'd forgotten to put the last two when I first made the story (oops). Even so, I don't feel that comfortable/confident in my writing of self-harm and stuff so whenever Jack does it, I won't go into detail. Hopefully all this doesn't change your view on the story in a negative way but if it IS a disappointment, I'm so sorry!**

It was raining when Jack walked home that afternoon from school. To make matters even worse, his father's car was in the driveway, signaling that he was home. Jack's stomach clenched into a knot as he slowly opened the door and slipped silently into the house. Thankfully, his father was passed out on an armchair in their living room, beer bottle still in hand.

Jack lived in a relatively small house consisting of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Jack slept in one of the tiny two upstairs bedrooms while his father occupied a bedroom on the ground floor. Their living room held nothing more than a small, stained, oval shaped blue rug, a fireplace, a lamp, an armchair, and a television. Their kitchen was smaller and tiled and held the standard equipment necessary for cooking and eating.

The whole house reeked of alcohol and smoke. No matter how hard he tried, Jack could never get the scent out of his clothes. It served as a constant reminder to how messed up his life was and how there was no way out.

Jack began tiptoeing up the old wooden stairs when, in that unlucky moment, his phone beeped. Jack froze. He never got text messages. Why now?

Jack, apparently, wasn't the only person who heard the phone beep. His father, who could sleep through the apocalypse when he was passed out, groaned and stretched.

Jack tried to run but his legs were frozen to the ground. His father's eyes surveyed his surroundings until they landed on Jack, causing him to panic further.

"Wazat you?" His father slurred.

"I-I'm so sorry," Jack mumbled quietly.

"Whut?" his father's eyes narrowed. "A man can't even git a goods sleep round here widout bein waked up by ur stupid self an then u can't even speak to me when I ask you fer it?"

"I-I-I-" Jack's voice faltered.

Jack's father angrily pulled himself from his chair and stumbled towards Jack. "I had enough of ur pathetic whinin' and bitchin'. Get over here."

Jack froze. On one hand if he were to go over to his father he would be beaten senselessly. On the other hand, if he ran away, his father would only be more angry.

"Waza matter wid u?" his father drunkenly said. "Get ur ass over here!"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears. He tried to block out the sounds of his father noisily stumbling over. He tried, he really did, but when a slimy hand wrapped around his neck Jack knew he would never really be able to block out his father.

A second hand grabbed Jack's hair. Both of them together pushed Jack painfully against the wall. The hand around Jack's neck tightened until he was gasping for air.

"You see whut u do ta me, boy? You jus' keep on makin' me mad. Now u dun like it when im mad do ya?" Jack's dad growled.

Jack shook his head frantically, unable to speak. Well at least he tried to shake his head. His father's grip was incredibly strong for a drunk man. As nauseating as it was, Jack's father had years of practice with this.

Jack's father threw him on the ground where he lay gasping for air. He wasted no time his his ritualistic abuse by repeatedly slamming his boot into Jack's malnourished waist.

Tears slid, unnoticed by his father, down Jack's cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut again. His phone wasn't supposed to beep. He didn't have any friends. It was his fault that someone felt the need to contact him today. He was supposed to be invisible. It was his fault.

Then, without warning, a boot felt its way to Jack's skull and everything turned black.

LINEBREAK

Jack sat in his room staring at the unforgiving text message on his old cell phone.

_It's Aster. First meeting's tomorrow after school. Meet us at Nick's car._

Jack, of course, had no idea where Nick parked his car, but he could hardly bring himself to care. Instead, he slipped his hand under his thin mattress and felt for a plastic bag. When he found it he took it from under the mattress and placed it carefully on the floor.

Jack sat down, crosslegged, and delicately opened the bag. Under a wad of tissues was his only prized possession. It was shiny. It was dangerous. It was a razor.

Jack couldn't remember ever beginning cutting. It just happened. Overtime Jack found he was truly unable to handle the stress all bottled up inside him. He had no one. That was a fact. No one would care enough to help Jack if he tried to reach out for it. He was Jack freaking Frost; he was nobody.

Jack liked these moments best, or the ones when he was able to slip away from reality with the simple slicing of his skin. He did it after every beating or failure or mean word directed his way. No one had to know what was going on, both inside Jack and between him and his father. Jack intended to keep it that way.

LINEBREAK

The only place Jack found at peace was art class. He didn't think he was any good at art but he still loved it all the same.

Aster was in his class but Jack never sat near him. Jack sat in the back corner of the room completely alone. No one sat near him or bothered him. Jack liked it best that way. Of course, he didn't really know anything different other than social interaction usually resulted in his humiliation.

For some reason Jack found it particularly difficult to concentrate on anything today, even his artwork. Jack couldn't figure out if it was a throbbing pain in his ribs, his nerves in what lay waiting for him after school with the gang, or a combination of both. Jack figured it might be the combination.

"Five minutes left!" his chipper art teacher called. That signaled clean up time.

Jack went over to the sink to dump the water for his paints. Aster happened to reach the sink at the same time as him and accidentally elbowed Jack in the ribs.

Jack hastily threw his cup of water in the sink and clamped his hands down on his side.

"Hey, what the hell?" Paint-tinted water had splashed on Aster.

"Sorry," coughed Jack.

"Not everyone needs more color on their skin, albino freak!" Aster moodily stormed off back to his seat.

Jack slowed his breathing until it was no longer bothering his bruised ribs before also returning to his seat to wait for the bell to ring.

Jack put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. Sometimes he thought life would be better without him. His dad might smile for once and Aster sure would be happy. The students wouldn't have to take the effort to shove him out of their way to get by him because he wouldn't be there to block their paths. Life would be easier for everyone if he was gone.

Sometimes he wished he could just disappear.

* * *

**As usual, PLEASE tell me if there's any spelling/grammar errors. Also, enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**thejellyfish99: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**EmotionalDreamer101: Thank you lots! I can't wait to write what happens! I actually was debating for a while of how I'd get them all in one place but I'm glad you like the loudspeaker thing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

**So I was going to put this story on hold until I finished my Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover, but you people are **_**so **_**awesome that I've decided to scratch that idea. I will update this story quite infrequently compared to my main one but hey, it's better than abandonment!**

Jack stumbled out of the school that day midst the sea of other high schoolers, all laughing and joking around with their friends. Jack, on the other hand, walked slowly out of the building alone and with his blue hoodie covering his hair and eyes. No one joked and laughed with him. In fact, no one even saw him as they pushed on by, all eager to get home.

Jack, after so many years of being invisible, just quietly moved off to the side of the crowd and pulled out his beat-up cell phone. There was a new text from Aster.

_Where are you? We're not gonna wait around here all day!_

Jack hesitated before replying. The only person who ever texted him was his boss. How was he supposed to react to someone his own age trying to contact him?

So, Jack took the safe route by replying with a simple: _Outside. _

_Well? Tick tock, you bloody show pony. Get over here before we decide to leave._

Jack nervously glanced up and, to his immense relief, did not happen to see a car speeding off of school property as fast as possible. Jack quickly replied to Aster with a, _I can't find his car. _

_It's a huge red minivan, _was the reply. _You'd have to be a complete moron to miss it. _

After a minute of searching, Jack _did _happen to find the huge, old but functional car Bunny was talking about. He let out a sigh of relief to find everyone, even Aster, in the car waiting for him. He shyly walked up to them and waved a small greeting wave, too nervous to speak in front of them. He held his breath as he waited for a reaction. Were they gonna slam the car door in his face a speed off? Or would they beat him up, and _then _slam the car door closed and speed off?

To his complete and utter shock, Toothiana squealed with delight and said, "Oh yay, Jack's here! Come in, Jack!"

Jack hesitantly climbed in the van, ignoring Aster's mutterings of, "Took you long enough, Frostbite," and headed to the very back of the large car.

"Sorry," Jack apologized quickly before slyly added in, "Kangaroo."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did you just call me?" Aster turned around to face Jack, his face bright red.

"Calm yourself, Bunny." North rolled his eyes. "Ve have places to be, things to do!"

"I am NOT a Kangaroo!" Aster sputtered.

"Wait, did you just call him Bunny?" Jack giggled.

"His mom thought he looked like a bunny when he was little," Tooth explained. "It just kinda stuck."

"Whatever." Bunny huffed and crossed his arms.

Jack nodded and stared out the window. Everyone's lives seemed so perfect. The gang of these four do-gooders seemed so content and happy. Jack wished he could be them, or at least feel like them. Jack clenched his teeth as he realized he would really just rather to be anyone but himself.

LINEBREAK

"Jack, aren't you hot in that thing? It's like a million degrees in here!" Aster fanned himself.

"Oh shush, you. It's not even that hot in here!" Toothiana defended he slightly-warmer-than-average basement.

"Yeah, I'm with Toothiana on this one." Jack nervously agreed. Truthfully he couldn't take off his blue hoodie because that would mean he would be revealing everything _under _the hoodie. Everyone would see all his bruises and scars, both from his father and himself.

"Oh, sweet tooth, just call me Ana!" Ana laughed.

Jack nodded as someone's phone buzzed. Jack didn't pay much attention to the noise, for it was most likely one of the other's phones. No, not most likely; it _definitely _was one of the other's phones. Instead, Jack surveyed the room around him. They were in Nick's basement, which was apparently where the gang did the majority of their work. It was a fairly large room with dull green carpeting. They were surrounded by shelves full of an assortment of items ranging from wooden toys to power tools.

"Jack, it's yours," Nick handed Jack his cell phone.

Baffled, Jack carefully studied the caller I.D. which consequently made him nauseous. Printed in clear, white lettering was BRUCE FROST. Lightheaded, Jack answered the phone with a stuttering "H-hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" His father shouted into the receiver.

Jack's reply was short, panicked, and to the point. "At a friend's house."

"Don't make me laugh, boy." he barked. "You better be home in time to cook me dinner or else you better look for a soft patch of grass to sleep on 'cause I aint letting you back in the house. Also, get more beer on the way home. We're out."

Jack clenched his teeth and said softly into the phone, "Okay and I can't do that last part."

"Why not, you fucking useless piece of human shit?"

"It's...it's not...well...legal?"

"Do I have to do everything around here? I don't even know why I bother keeping you around, boy! You're as useful as horse shit! Horse shit, I tell ya! Why, when I get my hands on your neck I'm gonna squeeze it so fucking hard you'll wish you were never born!" His father hung up the phone on that positive note and Jack winced as he pictured the bright red fury that dressed his father's face. Jack, of all people, knew how his father got when the alcohol was out of his system.

"Who was that?" Ana nonchalantly questioned.

"My f-father," Jack nearly choked on those words. "He was just wondering where I was. He forgot that I was coming here today. Haha, you know how parents get with their busy work schedules and such!"

"Jack?" Aster raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

Jack nodded and pretended to be interested in a crack in the cream colored walls. Unfortunately, Aster wasn't finished. "Just because Mr. Moon said you could be on this team doesn't mean we're just gonna let you on this team. The four of us, we each have routine jobs at this point for this Christmas benefit, and I'm _not _letting you just waltz on in and screw it up!"

"Bunny!" Ana snapped. "That's enough! Jack's one of us now."

"Jack's a lot of things, but one of us? Not a chance." Aster glared at Jack.

LINEBREAK

Jack was doing homework in his room that night. Thankfully, when he came home, his father was out. For once, Jack was relieved he was out getting drunk. His father sounded quite pissed over the phone, and a confrontation after yesterday's beatings was the last thing Jack wanted at the moment. Or, ever. And though Jack had immediately prepared a delicious microwave-oven meal like his father had so graciously asked for, it was still sitting on the counter where he'd left it.

Jack sighed and put down his pencil. All this trig was making his head swim. He just needed a moment of fresh air away from the Asters and Bruce's of the world. He slid his window open and climbed onto the roof. It wasn't uncommon for him to be out here. In fact, the roof had a sort of hypnotizing calming effect on Jack that just made him want to come back outside again and again.

However, Jack wasn't just looking for an emotional "quick fix" so he climbed down from a tree that had grown over their roof and ran off into the woods. About a quarter-mile was a pond that he would sit by at least three times a week. It reminded him of when he was younger and he father would take him ice-skating instead of beating him up. Jack wished he could go back to those times with all of his heart. He hated being hated by his father, and worst of all he hated being hated by himself.

He'd made a rule at the pond: he wasn't allowed to cut himself there. He'd bring a razor sometimes on really bad days, and once he even let the shiny piece of metal touch his arm, but he had never broken his one and only rule before. The pond was a happy place, not a place to think about things that made him miserable.

Jack hugged his thin knees and stared out into the dark sky. The stars were awfully bright that night and they lit up the sky like Christmas lights with the full moon acting like the star ontop of the tree. The light from the moon shone down on the water, penetrating any darkness in its path and leaving a stream of silver light.

Jack reached out a thin hand towards the moon, wanting so badly to reach out and grab the light from the sky to keep to himself. But, upon realizing the impossibility of those action, he let his hand hand limply by his side.

Jack stood up and trudged on back home, turning his back on the light of the moon and stars as he stepped into the foreboding forest. He couldn't stay at the pond forever; he had to finish that trig homework. Not to mention he had to be home in case his father needed him for anything.

LINEBREAK

Jack checked his phone to see a text from Aster: _Come to Nick's van again tomorrow after school. We're meeting again.__  
_

Jack didn't even both replying as he turned off the old, glitchy cell phone and attempted to go to sleep. Except, Jack couldn't sleep. He could never sleep and when he tried, he'd just be woken awake by nightmares a few hours later. In fact, Jack hadn't had a full night's sleep since the day his father first laid a hand on him.

* * *

**Yayyyy we're back! **

**Reviews:**

**thejellyfish99: Thank you!**

**Scavenger'sDaughter2: Yeah there's a lot of human high school au stories, but I can definitely see the similarities between the two. Thankfully, this is going to have a pretty solidly different plotline than that story so hopefully it doesn't seem like I'm copying that author or anything because I'm really not.**

**The Real Mystery Writer: Okay!**

**katdrew: Yes sir! Or ma'am. Or...you know what it doesn't matter. YES, I SHALL CONTINUE!**

**KodiakWolfe13: Heyyyy! Glad to see you on another fanfic thingy! And yess I know that song. I guess it could very well fit here. And I know that Glee song too. Wait, don't do what? Ahhhhh ANYWAYS HI, FRIEND. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
